


Coat of Gold

by eichika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, mostly takes place before leo left the school, some light nsfw, they're just teens in love and it doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichika/pseuds/eichika
Summary: Eichi and Leo from when they first met to when they end up meeting again.And all the things that happened in between, and between them.





	Coat of Gold

Tsukinaga Leo believes in fate. To be more accurate, he believes in luck and coincidences, and he has always been a prettu lucky guy and that's why after his first meeting with Eichi he thinks it was a sign of good luck.

  
The boy is beautiful and always fun to be around after all. Not only that but he also lets Leo do pretty much everything he wants when he visits him to the hospital. When Eichi first says him and Leo are friends, Leo lets him because he's always making friends with a lot of people and it's true, that the two of them are friends.  
He's been meeting with Eichi in that same hospital room more an more often these days. It's quiet and peaceful there and he can let his mind concentrates on music because Eichi sleeps a lot and is sometime too tired to hold a conversation. When he does talk though, he always speaks about a lot of things in a complicated way that makes Leo laughs and he forgets about the dangerous state in which his current unit is.  
Eichi asks about the latest news of the school and Leo tells him, even if he feels like Eichi already knows and more than once get lost in his speech and change subjects so fast that sometimes Eichi can't follow his trail of thoughts.

  
Then, they have their live together, along with Izumi, Tsumugi, and the two new Knights members. It feels nice being together on stage, and Eichi lets himself forget about his plans to drown in the happiness of finally being free from his hospital bed.  
He's not used to the the implications of a friendship so he's pleasently suprised when him and Leo still see each other at school, when their respective schedules allow it. He's also suprised to see how quick he got used to the boy's presence and catch himself thinking about Leo in class. He quickly dismiss what this may implies.  
They start the routine of meeting at the place where Eichi helds the tea club's reunions. Leo likes it there because no one comes here except for Eichi, him and also Ritsu sometimes.  
Officially it's a club but Leo thinks of it of more like Eichi's personal little kingdom, with Eichi as the monarque, Ritsu as a cat sleeping on his lap and Leo as the fool to entertain them both.  
This role doesn't bother him at all, really, as he's always been a entertainer and he loves to please people. Ritsu's false annoyed looks and Eichi's smiles at him also definitely makes it worth it.

They dont do anything special, just spend time together and talk about random things while drinking a lot of that super extra expensive tea Eichi bought. Ritsu sleeps like 90% of the time while Eichi and him plays chess. He can't remember having ever lost or won any of their games but to be fair he doesn't pay much attention to the rules so maybe he's lost all those times and never realized it. It's just way more fun to make new rules as they play, as he imagine the chess pieces to be real soldiers fighting for the throne like in medieval ages. Eichi never seems to mind his way of playing as he laughs when he takes his white pawn with his hand and throws it away, saying Eichi can't play with it now that the aliens have adbucted it. He just smiles and tells him he has to go back inside the buildings now because he risks to catch a cold, and walks away, thanking him for the nonsensical game they just had, leaving Leo with a pout on his face.

 

When he comes back to his classroom, Eichi is greeted with a pissed off Keito who tells him that really he shouldn't be outside so much and also why does he spend so much time with that Tsukinaga boy and that he's going to die if he exhausts himself too much and that he is tired of having to look after Eichi every goddam day of his life. Ah, classic Keito. 

Eichi knows it's just that his childhood friend is concerned about him and even if he's way too prideful to admit it, he cares about him. But Eichi never asked for a second mom, he already has to deal with his real one, his servants, his doctors, nurses, and all the other people who constantly looks at him like he is going to die at every given moment. He likes that about Leo, Leo who doesn't look at him like he's some fragile glass sculpture, Leo who makes fun of him like he's just a normal highschool boy, Leo who doesn't know he's starting to have a special place in Eichi's mind.

  
Leo also has to deal with his own protective friends who play family, introducing Leo in the role of the careless child.  
Madara plays the role of the cool mom, but still look at his growing friendship with Eichi with a careful eyes. I'm your mama, it's natural for me to look after you, he says. That doesn't bother Leo as much as Izumi constant rembling telling him how Eichi fucked those five weird guys over, including the ex-student council president and that he was also the one to start the whole mess with Chess.

  
" _Aaaaaah ! but Sena aren't we much better now that it's just the four of us though ? I know we'll never fight each other, and because we're so close we'll never lose and no one will be able to stop us from becoming the number one unit in the whoooooole world !_ "

  
Izumi growls, _You dumb useless king_ , he says. Leo knows Sena doesn't mean that so it's ok, but he can see Izumi's still worried about something. He gives him his biggest smile and hugs his friend tight.

  
" _Could it be that you're jealous because we don't spend as much time together as before ? Ahahah Sena you musn't be, you knoooow I will always love Sena the most_ !!"  
Izumi pushes him away, but can't hide his smile quick enough for Leo to miss it. He then spits a bunch of things that sounds like "Eww gross don't hug me like that ! Let me go already, you're such a pain !" But Leo doesn't let go and pulls him closer.

  
What bothers him the most is that deep down he knows Izumi's right. Eichi has broken down many people he knows already, without looking like he felt bad about it, even just a little. He knows that, he's not that much of a fool after all.  
Or maybe he is. Because despite knowing this, he's still running fast towards Eichi with no intention of stopping. He can't deny he likes all their shared moments sitting face to face in the school's garden, their shared laughs while playing a game with no rules. But that's not all, as, for quite some time now, there's a weird feeling inside him he can't quite shake off.  
Eichi's pale face has started to appear in his mind when he's trying to compose, and Eichi's voice has been ringing in his ears when he's bored during classes. However he tries his best to remind himself of Izumi's words. Of what happened to the Oddballs and the possibility that his turn might be next. But, too him, it's all just a annoying background noise that gets erased by Eichi's crystal laugh.

  
It's quite cold outside but they're once again at the tea club's place, playing chess. Leo keeps even less attention to the game than usual, his toughts focused on the boy who's supposed to be his adversary right now, and especially on said boy's skin that looks almost translucid under the winter's sun.  
That when it gets to him. In once split second, the realization. It's coming as the form of a enormous wave, ready to drown him on th spot. Oh. Love.  
Leo's never been really in love or, to be more accurate, he's always loved everyone with all he has. But that's way it's different, it's not the familiar love he has for his friends or his little sister. It's like discovering a new color he had never seen before.

  
He's honestly doing his super mega best right now to stay composed as his heart is doing backflips in his ribcage. Calm down you big traitor, he screams in his head. Maybe Eichi hasn't noticed, he doesn't look like he did at least, the boy is just moving one of his pieces on the chess board, like he has no clue at all. Gooooood. Looks like Leo's safe for now.

  
_"Ah, I really shouldn't have played this, you can just take my King with your knight now, can't you ?_ " Eichi picks up the white piece and hands it to Leo, his fingers brushing the palm of the other's hand.  
_"Since you finally won against me, I shall give it to you, as there's no point in playing anymore now, you won and I lost. Perhaps my defeat was fate's desire, and I was meant to lost since the very first time we met._ "

  
Leo totally ignores Eichi's nonsense monologue as he's currently trying to process the feel of Eichi's cold fingers against his own hand. what has just happen and is starting to think that he's going to die right here right now when Ritsu decides to speak, pushing Leo a bit closer to the grave by giving him a heart attack, as he totally forgot his friend was still here. Feelings stop you from thinking straight, that's what Shu said to him when they were argueing and Leo thinks he was right.

  
_"Eeeh ? Isn't it strange ? I've never seen you lose at chess Ecchan, could it be that you lost on purpose ?"_

  
Eichi curses Ritsu in his head whil giving him his best smile. Damn that vicious bastard, he totally ruined his attempt at being smooth and subtle. It probably doesn't make that much of a ifference though, as Eichi has been trying to show Leo he was feeling, well, whatever he was feeling. But no matter what, his attempts seemed to have just slipped on Leo like raindrops, the boy was just that oblivious.  
  
But Eichi himself couldn't name what he is feeling, after all. Leo had appeared into his life out of nowhere and became one of his dearest friends. The, without Eichi noticing, he craved himself a place right into his heart, and it makes his weak heart roar like the fiercest lion when he is presence of the boy. And for some reason, the thought of Leo not feeling the same way makes him just a little sad, and he has trouble remembering himsef of the future plans he has for the musical genius.  
  
_"What a weird thing to say, Ritsu-kun. Do I really strike you as the type of person that would like to lose ?"_  
  
He doesn't smile that time, and Leo thinks it makes him seem out of character. Like a totally different person. Maybe there are really two Eichis, the one he knows and the one who has been walking around the school, crushing those under his shoes.  
  
_"Hasumi-kun is right, I shouldn't stay outside for so long in this weather, I'm going back. Tsukinaga-kun, it's been a pleasure to play with you._ "  
  
Eichi looks at him right in the eyes when he stands, ready to leave and Leo receives the final blow.  
That's Eichi Tenshouin's real power.  
More than his money, his influence, his beauty and his dedication to get what he wants.  
To those who are against him, one look is all it takes to make them feel like he stands way above them, an untouchable enemy, looking down on them, crushing their hopes and will. But for those who were by his side, when he looks at you, it's like being the only one on earth, it makes you feel special, someone special who has been chosen to stand on top of everyone else, touched by grace and glowing in the angel's mercy.

  
It makes Leo blind to Eichi's crual side, and it makes him feels powerful, daring, invincible.  
It's the reason why he goes after Eichi this time, catch up with him in no time, and without a second thought, takes him by the collar, shoves him against the nearest tree and crashes their mouths together.  
Think before you act has never been Leo's motto but for once he thinks he may should've listened to it instead of acting on impulse and do what could very wel be a terrible mistake. Eichi doesn't move at all, his eyes widened in shock, and Leo starts to regret every one of his life choices that led him to this very moment but then he feels Eichi's mouth curving upwards and the ecstatic beat in his chest resonates in his whole body.

  
_You really had me waiting, Tsukinaga-kun._

 

Things changes, after that. Instead of their regular meeting at the tea club's, they start playing an implicit game of cat and mouse. Leo avoids Eichi when he's looking for him and Eichi manages to overthink Leo's next step. They're not trying to make things complicated, they're just done with chess and need a new game to keep themselves entertaining. Also comes with that the inevitable play Eichi wrote with Leo's as the protagonist, in order to clean Yumenosaki. Leo gladly accepts it, he's too far tangled up in Eichi's embrace to look back at his old doubts.  
He sees Izumi less and less outside of Knights' duty. He doesn't know he'll later come to regret it, overwhelmed with guilt. For now, he's up in the skies, unable to realize the the abyss he himself has been digging under his feet.  
He's meeting with Eichi in the student council room. Everything has been going according to the plan and Eichi don't rule solely over the tea club anymore, but over the whole academy.

  
_"Tenshi, can you believe people call you Emperor now ? And they call me King too ! It doesn't make any sense, how can there be an emperor and a king at the same time um ? Oh no wait ! Do you want me to bend the knee for you ? That won't do, Sena would be mad at me and I don't really wannaaaa too.... Aaaaaah things are so complicated lately what should I do ?"_

  
Eichi looks at him with a genuine smile but sad eyes. Leo knows eactly what it means so it doesn't ask. He knows one day everything will crumble eventually but for now he's fine with being a clueless boy in love.

  
_"You won't have to bend the knee for me, Tsukinaga-kun, I'll allow you to stay King."_

  
And he does keep his words. Leo never has to bend the knee but Eichi does, a few days after. They're in an empty classroom, in a heated make out session, sloppy hot kisses between two teens who aren't really sure of what they're doing, when Eichi bends the knee, literally, then the other. He looks up to meet Leo's eyes, making it impossible for him to miss the pink blemish on Eichi's cheeks. And when Leo's fingers make their way through chunks of platinum blonde hair, his last thought before his mind went black is that he's the luckiest boy on earth.

  
Things like that starts to happen more and more frequently, while the academy is reduced to shambles by the two of them.  
Eichi knows that what they have will not be able to last forever -he never had a forever, anyway - and he has every intention to savor every moment of it while he can. Leo had been, from the very beginning, the unpredictable variable who could possibly be the ruin of his carefully thought plan. But that's what makes him so dear to Eichi's eyes. Because you can never be bored when you don't know what will happen next.  
 He doesn't believe in soulmates, but they could be, brought together by fate, and inevitably having to part from each other, like couples in ancient Greece's tragedies.  
He has been playing a dangerous game and soon enoough, it will be Leo's turn to fall for the greater good.  
But as Leo's kissing him in the student council's room, with hunger on his lips and heat coming from every part of his body, Eichi agrees that he can let himself follow his selfish desire. Like that greek hero he had once read about, who wanted everyone else to die so he and his lover could be the only one standing in victory in the war. He always had a soft spot for very dramatic stories after all, and his and Leo's is starting to feel like one. He also has a soft spot for Leo, and is glad doesn't seem to have realized he has Eichi wrapped around his little finger.

  
Of course, they don't know they're just normal teens and every teen think their first love is something special, but when Leo lays on the desk and pulls him closer, Eichi's convinced of it.  
It's messy, quick, and sloppy, and not even that good, but that doesn't stop Leo from having to bite hard on Eichi's shoulder to make sure he won't scream his first name for all the school to hear, and it's enogh for Eichi to think that he really wouldn't mind dying as he's not sure there's something better than that in the world for him to discover.

 

  
But those are just foolish thought and all the best things end one day. Leo sees Eichi's radiant smile gradually fading in favor of a facade smirk. Izumi's warnings come back to his memory and his eyes slowly open to the reality of Eichi's reign.  
  


The Emperor rules without concurrence and Eichi's no more.

  
They have their first real fight, and Leo just quits. He had always known this would happen and everything that involved Eichi seems to never be easy or simple. But it's too much for him, he has lost his friends without even realizing it and he's left his Knights without a king to lead them in the war. He wants to blame Eichi for all of this but he's been enough of a coward already and he has to accept that he was the one who let this happen. So he tells Eichi he's gonna leave the school and the Emperor doesn't try to make him stay, he just watches him walk away, but when Leo's ready to pass the door, he says :

  
_I love you, Tsukinaga-kun._

  
Present tense.  
It's the most crual thing Eichi has done yet, and Leo walks fast towards the school's exit without looking back. 

  
He spends the next months inside his rooms, alone with the unhealthy cocktail of hate for Eichi and self hatred that eventually turns into unbearable guilt.

 

  
He comes back, eventually, and his heart feels tight with affection when he sees Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi, and Madara again. He can't look any of the oddballs in the eyes yet, but Knights have a new member, a first year, who has no idea of what happenned last year, so this is maybe the opportunity to start anew. He's changed, but so did the academy. A new group has risen and defeated the student council. Things seem to have taken a rather peaceful pace and the broken students have started to recover.

 

  
He's mode his way to the rooftop, looking at the school from above, listening to the noise of the students, like a miniature city, and he thinks it's a nice melody.  
He hears footsteps coming closer and he already knows who it is.  
He turns to see Eichi, and the boy looks the same as before, same beautiful face with cunning blue eyes that mirrors the summer's sky.  
He smiles at him with the same genuine smile he had on his face when they first met in that hospital room a year ago.

  
Leo's heart misses a beat before going back to the thune it used to beat to, back when, just like now, they were on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i passed out halfway through writing this the end is just the product of a fever dream and me being back on my angst bullshit sorry


End file.
